wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Requiem of the Galactic Patriots
Requiem of the Galactic Patriots is the Sepcial episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 17, 2020. Synopsis The Golden Age of the Inklings begins after the Great Turf War. But there are some who are not happy with the outcome. Shigure Takimi watched his friends and family get slashed down in the name of freedom and prosperity. Now he and a band of desperate rebels have sworn to settle one final score with the Gekko Clan. Plot The Episode begins with a flashback of a shadowy figure of Darth Baron battling Takatsuki Gentatsu and slaying him. Shigure has burdened himself with Gentatsu's death and tries to make amends by housing and taking care of Gentatsu's younger sister Toki. However in secret with one of the other Aizu clan generals (a man named Kajiki) have gather survivors of the Aizo army and plan a new restoration to eliminate the Inkling Government and to make Japan how he and Gentasu envisioned it should be. At the present, Velvet meets Shigure Takimi after hastily dealing with some foreign sailors who were harassing Toki. Velvet and Korra is warned by Hajime Saito about Shigure's dealings and activities. Kenshin brushes the warning off until Velvet encounters Shigure in the midst of an assault on the British embassy. They fight then Shigure recognizes the swordplay kenshin uses and realizes Kenshin murdered Gentatsu, which enrages him to become more intense. The battle is cut short as Shigure retreats due to his army being overwhelmed. Velvet and Korra follows to a nearby fort where the Aizu remnant have barricaded themselves. With help from Sanosuke Sagara, Kenshin confronts Shigure one last time. After a while a teary eyed Toki runs in to embrace him telling him he's had enough fighting. Shigure succumbs to his emotions and breaks down saying that Kenshin had honored Gentasu's death more than him. A squad of imperial police led by Captain Tomono burst in to the establishment firing at any opposition. Shigure shields Toki taking several bullets to his back. Shigure dies quickly afterwards whilst trying to apologize to Toki. Thanks to her training, Avatar Velvet explodes in rage and charges towards Tomono. Resisting at the last second to avoid killing Tomono with the Kuzuryuzen much to Himura Kenshin's Shock. Lelouch Otsutsuki enters and arrests Tomino, meanwhile Kajiki's attempt to escape the situation is halted when he is killed by Hajime Saito. Characters Veteran Characters= *Avatar Team **Korra **Asami **Mako **Bolin **Naga **Pabu *Blue Team **Goggles **Bobble Hat **Headphones **Specs **Pillow Gekko **Whinter **Charles **Fluffy *Yellow Green Team **Rider **Stealth Goggles **Bamboo Hat **Blazer *Team X-Blood **Vintage **Red-Sole **Double Eggman **Omega *Green Team **Safari **Cleats **Beanie **Backwards *Orange Team **Clementine **B-Sailor **W-Sailor **Forge **Army *Pink Team **Aloha **Diver **Octoglasses **Straw *Cyan Team **Mask **Mr. Designer **Full Moon Glasses **Jersey *Purple Team **Skull **Aviator **Stitch **Paisley *Emperor's Team **Emperor **Prince **Squidkid Jr. **Laceless **N-Pacer *Dark Green Team **Bike **Skate **Shrimp **Stripes *Aang's family **Bumi **Kya **Tenzin **Pema **Jinora **Ikki **Meelo **Rohan *Kushinada Clan **Professor Arthur **Celica Kushinada **Paul Kushinada **Velvet Kushinada **Laphicet Kushinada **Akira Kushinada **Yusaku Kushinada **Storm Kushinada **Oscar Kushinada **Olivia the Octoling **Seres *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin Himura **Hiko Seijūrō XIII **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji **Sanosuke **Tsurugi Kenshin I *Kong Family **Donkey Kong **Donkey Kong Jr. **Diddy Kong **Dixie Kong **Tiny Kong **Chunky Kong **Kiddy Kong **Funky Kong **Candy Kong **Eddie **Bluster Kong **Lanky Kong **Sumo Kong **Dread Kong **Karate Kong **Ninja Kong *Galactic Eggman Empire **Supreme Rulers ***Imperial Family ****Enrique Eggman ****Hydron Eggman ****Lelouch Ōtsutsuki ****Miwa Tomoe ****Ashi Ōtsutsuki ****Ashi Uzumaki ****Kokori Gekko ****Shōjo **Imperial Senate ***Ancient Minister ***Yuki Buxaplenty ***Paul Buxaplenty ***Orbot ***Cubot **Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ***Scratch ***Grounder ***Coconuts **Agents ***Okita Gentatsu ***Shinichi Gekko ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Raikō Murakumo ***Gau Meguro ***Paul Prozen Gunther ***Ken ***Lyon Gekko ***Mylene ***Tifa Sune ***Toshiya Gekko ***Minamoto no Raikō ***Stella Louise ***Paul Ichijou ***Dark Paul Gekko ***Paul de Sand **Elite Enforcers ***D-01 Paul ***D-02 Paula ***Zak ***Hashi **Egg Lieutenants ***Yuki Loussier ***Amuro Asuka **Egg Tyrants ***Raoh ***Shin ***Jagi ***Souther ***Yuda ***Gyaran **Eight Deadly Mavericks ***Vile ***Powmettaur ***Guard Orotic ***Fighting Fefnir ***Fairy Leviathan ***Sage Harpuia ***Poler Kamrous ***Maha Ganeshariff **Doll Master ***Umi ***Sho ***Gekko Squadron ****Shinka ****Tatsuya Gekko ****Tatsu Gekko **Egg Boss ***Akhlut ***Axel the Water Buffalo ***Conquering Storm ***Cassia ***Clove ***Grand Battle Kukku XV ***Mordred Hood ***Nephthys ***Thunderbolt ***Tundra the Walrus **Battle Bird Armada ***Speedy ***Doctor Fukurokov **GEATHJERK Squadron ***Shinto Gimme ***Alpha Wanna ***Jin Walltha ***Paul Laambo ***Laura Vijounne ***Jack Heyourgah **Ultimate Weapons ***Grey ***Senna Gekko *Kanto Trio **Kurenai Kanto **Jinei Himura **Shinichi Sanosuke *Artificial Humans **Blabro **Monarchy **Kenshin Uzumaki **Koji **Lyserg Ōtsutsuki *Kanto Trio **Kurenai Kanto **Jinei Himura **Shinichi Sanosuke *Squidbeak Splatoon **Cap'n Cuttlefish **Judd **Sheldon **Callie **Marie **Pearl **Marina **Kuga Mikami *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin Himura **Hiko Seijūrō XIII **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji **Sanosuke **Tsurugi Kenshin I |-|Returning Characters= *Shinsengumi **Saitō Hajime |-|New Characters= *Galactic Patriots **Shigure Takimi **Kajiki *Others **Eibin Tamono **Takatsuki Gentatsu **Takatsuki Toki Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon